


Случай со Штукой, или Шпионские приключения Артура

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Артур шпион. Мерлин его куратор. А что? Ведь это имеет смысл. Правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай со Штукой, или Шпионские приключения Артура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incident With The Thingy Or Arthur's Adventures In Spying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3468) by sparky77. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Бета переводчика: Ле Снег

        **Как все началось**  
         
       В семнадцать Артур точно знал, что самой судьбой предназначен для великих дел. Он — рок-звезда! У него есть все, что для этого нужно, в том числе кожаные штаны, а что касается игры на гитаре — с этим-то он как-нибудь справится.  
       Но однажды в школе им раздали длинный тест, где нужно было решить странные головоломки и задачи. И тут произошло одно из двух: либо Артур очень здорово выполнил этот тест, либо совсем наоборот. Так или иначе, спустя несколько дней у отца состоялся разговор с серьезными людьми в костюмах.  
       Затем они поднялись к нему в комнату, где вручили дюжину брошюр и DVD под названием «Так значит, ты хочешь быть шпионом». Они стали задавать вежливые вопросы строгим тоном, а Артур отвечал. Нет, он никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать шпионом, но определенно хотел бы об этом подумать.  
       Очевидно, они сочли это утвердительным ответом, потому что Артур внезапно ощутил укол в шею. Очнулся он уже в каком-то правительственном учреждении.  
       — Я сказал, что подумаю, я не сказал «да»! — заорал несостоявшийся рок-идол, но никто не стал его слушать.  
       Хотел он того или нет, его головокружительная шпионская карьера уже началась.  
         
        **Случай из шпионской жизни Артура**  
         
       — Мерлин, — произнес Артур, хватая со стола с оружием маленький металлический шарик, — это что?  
       — Поаккуратнее с этим, — рассеянно ответил Мерлин. Он забрал шарик у него из рук и осторожно положил на стол.  
       — Так что это такое? — все допытывался Артур.  
       — Это такая штука. Очень полезная, — ответил Мерлин, неопределенно взмахнув рукой. Это могло значить все, что угодно — шар мог с равным успехом разрушить целый квартал или приготовить рис.  
       — Полезная штука? — повторил Артур. — Ты и знать не знаешь, что это, так ведь?  
       — Да, ты прав, — согласился Мерлин. — Собрание было таким скучным, что я заснул.  
       — Ну, конечно, заснул, — вздохнул Артур. Потом он заметил, как что-то изменилось в лице напротив, и прищурился.  
       Мерлин начал смеяться.  
       — Я тебя разыграл. Это я его изобрел.  
       Артур смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
       Мерлин засмеялся еще громче.  
       — Это стоило сделать только ради выражения полного отвращения на твоем лице.  
       — Мерлин, — рявкнул Артур, — что это?  
       Тот поднял бровь.  
       — О, какие мы сердитые сегодня.  
       — Мерлин! Не заставляй меня применять пытки, — прорычал Артур.  
       — Извращенец, — пробормотал Мерлин, но бросил шарик Артуру в руки, пока тот не сказал что-нибудь еще.  
       Или пока не убил Мерлина.  
       — Он опасен?  
       — Да. Но сначала нужно его активировать, — пояснил Мерлин, поворачиваясь к своему захламленному столу и начиная рыться в поисках папки.  
       — И как это сделать?  
       — Ах да, — ответил Мерлин, все разбирая завалы бумаг на столе. — Попроси повежливее.  
       — Мерлин!  
       — Нет, правда, именно так его и активируешь. Вежливо его просишь.  
       Артур призвал на помощь всю силу воли, чтобы не рассмеяться. Смех только вдохновит Мерлина еще больше. На тему отношений шпионов и кураторов проводили собрания и сочинили целое руководство. Мерлин нашел его, вычеркнул несколько ключевых слов и добавил грязных картинок. Артуру было не смешно. Правда.  
       — Таинственный шарик, о котором Мерлин не хочет мне ничего рассказывать, — ровным тоном произнес Артур, — пожалуйста, активируйся.  
       Шарик загудел, выскользнул из рук Артура, потемнел и завис на уровне глаз.  
       Мерлин ухмыльнулся.  
       — Потрясающе, правда?  
       — Очень милый шарик, Мерлин. А что еще он может, кроме как висеть и смотреть на меня?  
       Мерлин вытащил папку из-под огромной кипы бумаг. Естественно, все развалилось, а поверхность стола превратилась теперь в нечто, напоминающее черную дыру.  
       — Вот, — Мерлин протянул измятую папку Артуру, — все характеристики здесь. У него еще нет названия. Я зову его просто Штукой. Это мобильное устройство слежения и разрушения. Его нельзя засечь ни одним из известных детекторов. И у него есть лазер, который может стрелять. Очень-очень мощный лазер. А когда им не пользуешься, можно просто положить его к себе в карман! И еще, я думаю, он может приготовить печенье. А уж если надо, можно использовать его как фонарик.  
       — Ух ты, какая полезная штука. Почему сразу не сказал?  
       Мерлин закатил глаза.  
       — Задание мое получил? — спросил Артур.  
       — Конечно, получил, — ответил Мерлин, сбрасывая на пол груду папок, чтобы вытащить маленькую флэшку. — Все здесь. Какой из меня куратор, по-твоему?  
       Артур открыл рот, чтобы ответить.  
       — Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Задание, на самом деле, очень простое...  
       — Постой, сейчас угадаю. Кто-то украл государственную штуковину из тех, что особенно тщательно охраняются, и нужно ее вернуть, так?  
       Мерлин надулся.  
       — Я сам хотел все объяснить. Ты никогда не даешь мне повеселиться.  
       — Как вышло, что ты до сих пор на меня работаешь?  
       — Напившись в последний раз, ты признался, что так получилось из-за компрометирующих фотографий. И еще потому, что ты мазохист, — охотно пояснил Мерлин.  
       Артур вздохнул, кинул флэшку в карман и направился к двери. Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, однако, как пришлось развернуться.  
       — Мерлин, сделай так, чтобы твой пугающий шар прекратил меня преследовать.  
       — Ах, да. Извини, — сказал Мерлин. — Шар, место.  
       У Артура даже рот открылся от удивления при виде того, как как шар влетел в маленькую коробочку у Мерлина на столе, и та со щелчком захлопнулась.  
       Мерлин усмехнулся.  
       — Постарайся, чтобы тебя не поймали, не ранили или еще что-нибудь. Ты же знаешь, как сильно я ненавижу тебя спасать.  
         
        **Как Артур познакомился с Мерлином**  
         
       — Нужно придумать тебе кодовое имя, — сказал Артуру какой-то парень, врываясь к нему в кабинет.  
       — Стучаться не учили? — вопросил Артур.  
       — Дверь была не заперта, — заметил незваный гость.  
       — Неправда, — возразил Артур.  
       — Тогда тебе нужны замки получше, согласен?  
       Артур вытаращился на него и подумал, сколько неприятностей он наживет, если сейчас пристрелит нахала.  
       — А, кстати. Меня зовут Мерлин, — представился парень и протянул Артуру руку.  
       Артур только с отвращением на нее посмотрел.  
       — Зачем мне кодовое имя?  
       — Ты шпион, вот зачем, — объяснил Мерлин и смерил Артура взглядом. — Как насчет Экскалибура?  
       — Чего?  
       — Я про твое кодовое имя, — пояснил Мерлин. — Экскалибур.  
       Артур нахмурился.  
       — А разве это не захудалый стриптиз-бар в конце улицы?  
       — Тогда тебе точно подходит. Будешь Экскалибуром.  
         
        **Случай со смокингом**  
         
       — Мерлин, что это? — спросил Артур.  
       — Это смокинг, — простодушно ответил Мерлин.  
       — Зачем мне смокинг на следующем задании?  
       — Ты шпион. Шпионы носят смокинги, — терпеливо пояснил Мерлин.  
       — Что я тебе говорил насчет фильмов с Бондом?  
       — Что те, которые с Шоном Коннери и Дэниелом Крейгом, я должен смотреть с тобой, а все остальные могу смотреть один.  
       — Что я говорил насчет фильмов с Бондом, когда был трезвым? — уточнил Артур.  
       — Не смотреть их, потому что тогда у меня формируется неверное представление о работе шпиона, — ответил Мерлин.  
       — Вот именно, — кивнул Артур.  
       — Значит, ты не будешь надевать смокинг? — грустно спросил Мерлин.  
       — Нет, не буду, — ответил Артур, изо всех сил стараясь на него не смотреть.  
       — А если я скажу, что запонки — это не просто запонки, а еще и бомбы?  
       — А это так?  
       — Может быть. Не то чтобы это было невозможно...  
       — Я не буду его надевать, Мерлин.  
       — Ладно, раз ты настаиваешь. Но когда тебя поймают, потому что ты надел не то, что надо, не жалуйся мне потом.  
       — Ты что, будешь злиться из-за этого? — недоверчиво спросил Артур.  
       — Я никогда не злюсь, — ответил Мерлин, надувшись, и с грустью посмотрел на смокинг.  
       — Как скажешь, — ответил Артур и подождал немного. — Мерлин, мое задание.  
       — Плохие люди сделали что-то очень плохое, и нужно будет остановить их или нечто в этом роде, — пробубнил Мерлин, все еще дуясь.  
       — Если надену смокинг, ты расскажешь мне поподробнее?  
       — Не хочешь — не надевай, — вздохнул Мерлин.  
       — Я хочу его надеть, — процедил Артур сквозь зубы.  
       — Отлично, — воскликнул Мерлин, вскакивая со стула и хватая смокинг. — Не хотелось бы узнать, что я напрасно потратил целый день, чтобы научиться завязывать бабочку.  
       — Ты учился завязывать бабочку целый день? Это было так трудно? Тебе что, больше нечем заняться? — спросил Артур.  
       — Это было не просто, потому что в бабочке спрятан пистолет, и хотелось удостовериться, что я не выстрелю случайно тебе в лицо. Не знаю, зачем я беспокоился.  
       Артур уставился на него.  
       — В бабочке нельзя спрятать пистолет.  
       — Можно.  
       — Нельзя! Это ж невозможно.  
       — Тебе повезло, что я не знаю такого слова.  
       Артур усмехнулся и изучающе посмотрел на смокинг.  
       — А что еще он может?  
       — Сначала скажи, как сильно ты меня любишь, — потребовал Мерлин.  
       — Иногда я не жалею, что не убил тебя сразу, — ответил Артур.  
       Несколько секунд Мерлин шевелил губами, перебирая в уме все отрицательные ответы, а потом улыбнулся.  
       — Сойдет.  
         
        **О чувствах Артура к Мерлину, часть первая**  
         
       Артур оказался очень хорошим шпионом, просто до смешного хорошим. По правде говоря, лучшим. Это было весело — спасать мир от зла, но только первые несколько раз, потом Артур заскучал. Он даже подумывал, не бросить ли все, и таки попытаться стать рок-звездой. Или злодеем и захватить мир. Он еще не решил.  
       А потом он встретил Мерлина, и внезапно работа шпиона снова показалась интересной.  
       В пяти случаях из ста хотелось убить Мерлина, медленно и изощренно. По большей части просто хотелось заткнуть ему рот и запереть где-нибудь. А во все остальные разы хотелось сделать с ним то, что было точно запрещено в восьмом разделе руководства «Шпион-Куратор».  
         
        **Случай с кодовым именем**  
         
       — Экскалибур, прием.  
       — Прием. В чем дело?  
       — Я тоже хочу кодовое имя.  
       — Я на задании, а ты вызвал меня по рации, потому что тебе захотелось кодовое имя?  
       — Да. По телеку ничего нет. Мне скучно.  
       — Если хочешь кодовое имя, придумай его сам.  
       — Самому не так весело.  
       — Тогда просто перечисляй имена, а я скажу, какое мне нравится больше всего.  
       — Класс! Экскалибур, прием.  
       — Ненавижу свою жизнь.  
       — Экскалибур?  
       — Прием.  
       — Это Сияющий Шар.  
       — Весь разговор был затем, чтоб ты мог сказать «Сияющий Шар» по рации, да?  
       — Я тебя рассмешил.  
       — Я пытался сидеть тихо, потом засмеялся, и теперь меня преследуют очень сердитые люди.  
       — О, прости. Продолжай. Конец связи.  
         
        **О чувствах Артура к Мерлину, часть вторая**  
         
       Больше всего в Мерлине раздражало то, что он, как ни странно, был лучшим в своем деле. Ему всегда удавалось получить для Артура самые интересные задания, и нечто вроде шестого чувства помогало избегать тех, которые закончились бы плохо. А в тех редких случаях, когда Артуру грозил провал, Мерлин всегда умудрялся его вытащить.  
       Мерлин доставал для него отличные задания и снабжал своими лучшими изобретениями. Он всегда прикрывал его, так что Артур мог примириться с его небольшими чудачествами. Не то чтобы они ему нравились. Вот еще.  
         
        **Случай с сексом**  
         
       Их первый раз случился по вине Морганы. Артур зашел к Мерлину в кабинет и обнаружил там Моргану, пытающуюся перетянуть Мерлина к себе.  
       — Ты же на самом деле не хочешь работать на Артура, правда? — проворковала она, подойдя к Мерлину вплотную. — Он постоянно к тебе придирается, и от него плохо пахнет. Иди работать ко мне.  
       Она улыбнулась и положила руку Мерлину на плечо.  
       Артур плохо помнил, что произошло в следующую секунду. Но был уверен в одном: он внезапно схватил Моргану за волосы и вышвырнул ее из комнаты, а потом прижал оторопевшего Мерлина к столу.  
       — Я не стал бы... не к ней... — пытался объяснить Мерлин. Он с беспокойством смотрел на Артура. Раньше он никогда не смотрел на Артура так.  
       Артур продолжал сверлить его взглядом и все теснее прижимал к столу.  
       — А, к черту, ты просто идиот, — воскликнул Мерлин и грубо поцеловал его.  
       Артур чуть отстранился и заявил:  
       — Ты работаешь только на меня.  
       — Это не совсем то признание в любви, на которое я рассчитывал, но сойдет.  
       — Мерлин, — предупредил Артур, легко покусывая его в шею.  
       Мерлин застонал.  
       — Я обещаю. Обещаю. Буду работать только на тебя.  
       — Хорошо. Я рад, что мы все выяснили. Можешь продолжать, — сказал Артур и пошел к двери.  
       Он усмехнулся, когда Мерлин попытался его удержать, а потом внезапно уложил его на пол и уселся сверху.  
       — Ты хотел что-то еще? — засмеялся Артур.  
       Мерлин вдруг посерьезнел, и Артур прекратил улыбаться.  
       — Тебя. Я хочу тебя.  
       — Я у тебя есть. Обещаю, — заверил его Артур.  
       Мерлин серьезно кивнул, но тут же снова усмехнулся:  
       — Это я чувствую, — заметил он, пытаясь выбраться из-под Артура.  
       Тот оседлал колени Мерлина и прижал его запястья к полу.  
       — Я-то у тебя есть, но придется обходиться без рук. И что тогда будешь со мной делать?  
       Мерлин ухмыльнулся.  
       — Ты не поверишь, сколько всего я могу делать без рук.  
         
        **Случай с сексом по телефону**  
         
       — Мерлин!  
       — Вы позвонили в автоматическую справочную службу «Камелот: секс по телефону». Наши чувственные леди и шаловливые рыцари только и ждут, чтобы обслужить вас. Нажмите или скажите «один», если выбираете чувственных леди. Нажмите или скажите «два», если шаловливых рыцарей. Нажмите «ноль» или скажите «оператор», если вам нужна помощь.  
       — Мерлин!  
       — Простите, я не распознаю эту команду. Пожалуйста, повторите, медленно и отчетливо.  
       — Два!  
       — Что, уже? Я ожидал смертельных угроз, прежде чем ты сдашься. Шаловливые рыцари, мм?  
       — Мерлин, мне нужна помощь.  
       — Простите, я не распознаю эту команду. Пожалуйста, повторите, медленно и отчетливо. Нажмите «ноль» или скажите «оператор», если вам нужна помощь.  
       — Оператор.  
       — Все операторы заняты. Пока вы ждете, пожалуйста, опишите подробнее ваши пожелания к шаловливым рыцарям, чтобы мы как можно лучше вас обслужили. Можете также пригнуться и выстрелить в кусты примерно в пятидесяти метрах слева от вас. Неплохо бы прямо сейчас.  
       — Сделано. Что насчет остальных?  
       — О них уже позаботились. У нас широкий спектр услуг. Мы гарантируем, что все наши клиенты будут полностью удовлетворены.  
       — Все ваши клиенты?  
       — У нас есть также озорные волшебники. Но для того, чтобы мы обслужили вас как можно лучше, пожалуйста, сообщите нам детали ваших самых извращенных сексуальных фантазий, начиная с шаловливых рыцарей.  
       — Когда доберусь до дома, я тебя убью.  
       — Кажется, где-то была еще пара распутных оруженосцев. Надо проверить.  
       — Пока, Мерлин.  
       — Будь осторожен.  
       — Я всегда осторожен.  
         
        **О чувствах Артура к Мерлину наутро после первого раза**  
         
       Артур устало вылез из постели Мерлина и пошел искать Моргану. Надо бы ей уяснить раз и навсегда, что к чему.  
       Моргане хватило одного взгляда на круги у него под глазами и взъерошенный вид, чтобы все понять. Она улыбнулась.  
       — Слава богу! Если бы и это не сработало, я бы просто заперла вас обоих в кабинете.  
       — Так ты специально! — возмутился Артур.  
       — Ну, мне было неудобно смотреть, как ты грезишь о нем. Супершпиону это не к лицу.  
       Супершпион хотел было разозлиться, но у него не хватило на это сил. Он сердито посмотрел на Моргану, но заставил себя сказать:  
       — Наверное, надо тебя поблагодарить.  
       — Не стоит. Видеть, как ты счастлив, — вот и все, что мне нужно, — радостно ответила Моргана. И даже можно было поверить, что она сказала это от чистого сердца.  
       — Держись подальше от Мерлина, — проворчал Артур.  
       — Как будто мне нужен твой глупый куратор.  
       — И не называй его глупым, — потребовал Артур, прежде чем выйти из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.  
         
        **Случай с обедом**  
         
       — Экскалибур, прием.  
       — Прием. В чем дело, Мерлин?  
       — Ты забыл свой обед.  
       — А ты что, моя мамочка?  
       — Там была записка и все такое.  
       — И что было в записке?  
       — «Артур, ты неблагодарный придурок. Люблю, Мерлин».  
       — А на самом деле?  
       — «Артур, это твой обед. Сначала съешь салат и только потом десерт. И не ешь помидоры черри, потому что это бомбы. Они могут понадобиться тебе позже. Люблю, Мерлин».  
       — Правда? Бомбы?  
       — Да. И я срезал корочку с сэндвича.  
       — Мерлин, ты не мог бы...  
       — Я уже отправил его тебе.  
       — Я люблю тебя, Мерлин.  
       — Я знаю. Таких, как я, больше нет.  
         
        **Мораль всей истории или что-то в этом роде**  
         
       Их первый раз случился по вине Морганы. За остальные шестьсот двадцать три раза и ведение счета Артур целиком и полностью берет ответственность на себя.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
